


Winter Wonderland

by Tigressa101



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Snowball Fight, This Ship Actually Works, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: In a winter wonderland, everything from snow to romance is possible. Sometimes it's best to make a game out of the second.





	Winter Wonderland

“Ready!” 

Both bots and humans posed themselves with a snowball at hand. 

“Aim!” 

Each one picked a target, anxiously waiting for Mrs. Darby to say the word. 

“FIRE!” 

Suddenly, the sky had slush in it and two teams prepared themselves for the oncoming bullets.

Jack hid behind a clump of snow as snowballs rained down upon his team. Luckily, a majority of them missed. He glanced over to Miko who had gotten hit in the ass. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little. He then signaled his team to fire again as the opposing side was trying to make more ammo. 

His group consisted of Raf, the Autobots (except Arcee), and various Insecticons and Vehicons colored in blue stripes. Miko’s team had the Decepticons (of course), Arcee, Predaking, and the same common troops with red stripes instead of blue.

June and Agent Fowler decided to stay out of the match for their own well-being. They agreed to be the referees of the snow battle.

Miko cackled madly as she hit her green partner square in the faceplates while he tried to block Breakdown’s ten pound pile of glistening snow. The others tried to do the same resulting in Optimus getting knocked down, Knockout cursing at Bumblebee, and Soundwave putting on a troll face as he speed shot everybody on the blue team.

Arcee swiftly dodged her “former” partner’s shots and lured his throw towards Megatron instead. As she ducked behind the warlord, a large snowball hit the towering behemoth and he quickly shot her a confused glare mixed with a slightly pissed off face.

He retaliated by grabbing her waist and using her as a bullet monkey. By the time Megatron had set her down, her normal color scheme was practically invisible by the icy blasts she had received. 

She scraped off some slush and hid it behind her back, putting on the most seductive act she could muster, “Oh ‘Lord’ Megatron, I have an early Christmas present for you!”

At the word “present”, Megatron turned his attention back to the blue motorcycle. Unaware of the snow she had hidden, he saw her finger motioning towards herself and leaned in close to her expecting something like a kiss, but he immediately regretted his decision when he felt the slush being shoved in his face.

Arcee chuckled at the sight as Megatron rubbed the ice out of his optics. His frown changed to a devilish smirk, “Two can play at that game, Two-Wheeler! Come here!”

Megatron tried to trap her in his arms, but she darted to the right continuing to laugh loudly. The warmonger quickly ran after her, leaving a puzzled Miko behind wondering about why they abandoned the team. 

The teenager shrugged off their disappearance as mere child’s play and revived her assault on Ratchet and Bulkhead. Both of whom covered themselves instinctively.

Megatron chased the femme through the frozen pine forest as fast as he could, but he noticed his feet were dragging in the snow rather than lifting all the way up like normal. 

Arcee, however, had no trouble navigating the vast tundra and soon slowed down for sheer pity of the Decepticon leader. That was a mistake.

Before she could comprehend her blunder, Megatron’s form finally reached his target and he slid to a halt with a struggling Arcee stuck within his grasp.

“Alright Megatron, you win. Now could you please let me go?” Arcee asked nicely only to have a grinning warlord staring at her.

“Oh I don’t think that would be necessary, my dear femme,” Megatron smugly purred, “Since I won, I should get some sort of reward for this little ‘game’. Plus, you tricked me by seducing me which almost led to a kiss I’ve been waiting for for quite some time now.”

Arcee’s eyes widened and she felt uncomfortable but also attracted to his suggestion.

“I’d say you owe me a kiss, and we’re not going back until I get it,” the warlord hissed playfully, “And if you want to make things difficult for me when I release you, then I’ll have you know that I don’t intend to give up until I gain what I want!”

Arcee smirked, “Very well then, let the new game BEGIN!”

As she said that, she freed herself from his hold and climbed the nearest pine, only to wrap her legs around the two highest branches. “Come and get it, ‘Darling’!” 

“Don’t test me, ‘Sweetheart’,” Megatron replied as he grabbed two trees and placed both trunks between his pedes. He began to scale the pines by moving one side’s limbs higher and then the other side’s until the trees started to wobble a little under his weight.

When he reached the top, he rearranged his limbs to where his feet gripped another set of pines and his hands grasped two more. Both pairs slightly shook on the unstable plants, but he seemed more concerned about catching the two-wheeler.

“Having fun yet, ‘Honey’,” Arcee called out as she swung around a few of the larger pines.

Megatron gave a small grunt as he tried to position himself in a more comfortable manor, “No! But I will as soon as I take what’s rightfully mine, ‘Baby Doll’!”

Arcee hopped from tree top to tree top with her body dangling from each bent peak. She was surprised that not only did the trees she had been on not break from her own weight but by Megatron’s, who was being supported by several pines.

Megatron crawled from tree to tree like a crocodile walking across barely connected platforms. He was determined to reach her. He muttered a few curses under his breath; he hated the fact that he couldn’t use flight in this game.

As he stumbled closer, Arcee’s top finally gave way and she leaped to the nearest tree. Unfortunately, the pine peak she resided on bent down towards the warlord and she eventually found herself upside down, face to face with him. 

Megatron, despite his struggle to keep all four limbs attached to four separate trees which caused him to growl menacingly, had a large smile plastered on his faceplates. His face was only a few inches away from hers, and he approved greatly. 

Arcee had a shocked expression as she stared into his inverted, hell-stricken red optics. A blush crept onto her cheeks until she saw the warlord lean towards her. A dash of fear mixed with awe stormed around her head, but despite her attempt at resisting the warmonger, she unknowingly returned the gesture by tilting her head slightly to her right and moving closer.

As their lips met, Arcee swore she could hear him purring like a cat or at least a rumble deep inside his throat. Megatron shut his optics in bliss as he savored the feeling as well as the taste.

Arcee deepened the kiss which made Megatron moan and explore her mouth some more. The femme could feel scars on the latter’s face grazing against her own. 

After a few more minutes which, to them, felt like an eternity, Megatron broke this kiss and examined the two-wheeler’s emotion towards him. 

He couldn’t believe that he had truly been able to caress the last femme of Cybertron without her trying to kill him. It was a miracle and perhaps something even more.

The warlord had the left half of his lips curled into a smile until he heard cracking beneath him. His expression turned to one of horror as he felt the peaks of pines he had forgotten he was on rupture, and he found himself tumbling down to the white-covered ground below.

Arcee watched with a concerned look on her faceplates as he fell. She then heard a loud bang under the visible limbs of the trees which then rocked the pines around the crash site and forced her to clutch the tree she was holding.

As soon as the pines settled, Arcee climbed down and saw a snow laced Megatron sitting with his hands in between his legs, resting next to both knees that allowed his shins to lie upon the forest floor. He had snow on his head and shoulders as well as an angry, confused expression which was pointed towards the now-snowless tree branches.

The femme laughed slightly before bringing herself to his bewildered form and helping him clean the snow off. She took his hand into hers and helped him up, only to nuzzle her face against his.

Megatron smiled and placed his forehead to rest upon hers. Never had he felt such comfort and love before, especially from an Autobot femme. 

What a day this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a Megatron/Arcee fanfic. I love this pairing first off and secondly, I wish you luck at trying to imagine Megatron scaling large pine trees and using all four limbs to get to Arcee. Honestly, I can imagine Megatron with a tail doing this and even then it still looks funny.
> 
> This is from July 1st, 2014 so it's pretty old but it was one of the fics I wanted to transfer over here.


End file.
